Dormant Flame
by Ura Higashi
Summary: [Sess/Kag][1-shot][OOC]To hold his sword, that magnificent sword called Toukijin…it was amazing. With this, she could no longer be so helpless.  With this, there was a darker side of her to be brought out...


**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Ura Higashi.

**Rating:**         Rating****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag][One-shot][OOC] To hold his sword, that magnificent sword called Toukijin…it was amazing.  Kagome had never, in her entire life, even grazed the tremendous burst of power as great as this.  With this, she could no longer be so helpless.  With this, there was a darker side of her to be brought out.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            I seem to put all my stories in that category, don't I?  ^^;;  Well, Sesshou has two arms in this, just because it wouldn't work otherwise…?

**Dormant Flame**

In the midst of the panicked confusion, the Western Lord burst forth in an unnoticed blur, dragging from the smoky clearing a girl, no more than eighteen years of age, grasping securely in her slender hands a broken, rusted, and generally ancient-looking katana sheathed in a scabbard of glossy black lacquer.  Coal black lashes kissed pale skin, countenance emanating peace as she slept in the void of unconsciousness.  Sesshoumaru tossed a gaze of measured contempt down to her as he cradled her form closer.  It was not, in any way, part of his deranged "code of honor" to be able to stoop this low, taking ransom…in some form.  Winds spiraled around him as his youki centered and effortlessly carried him higher, breaking the clouds so gales could more easily push him towards his destination.  Once more, his golden eyes traced over the face of his captive in consideration.

~*~*~*~

_          "Could you really be so foolish as to challenge I, Sesshoumaru?"_

_          "Don't get so stuck on yourself."  The girl strung an arrow and aimed for his heart._

_          "Amuse me," he challenged, facing her squarely and raising his chin._

_          "As you wish, Lord."  She let fly.  With a 'pwoing', the arrow impaled his shoulder and stuck him to a tree behind.  Kagome smiled triumphantly._

_          An eyebrow quirked.  "You dare?"  A hand rose and tore the object from his flesh, staining his clothing with deep crimson.  Before he could cut another remark in, a bolt of pain rampaged through his body, sending him to one knee with a white-knuckled hand clutching his shoulder.  A threatening glower turned upon his challenger.  "You…"_

_          Her grin widened.  "I dare."  The miko began to walk away, to turn her back on **him**, Lord of the Western Lands._

_The blood seeped more freely between his clawed fingers, and the pain increased exponentially.  Even with his firm-standing pride, Sesshoumaru could not stop from doubling over in agony.  What **was** this?  His vision blurred; he searched frantically for the miko, in hopes of entreating her to help him.  Help him?  No.  That was out of the question.  Arrogance, fought hard to rightfully obtain, prevented him from asking help.  A comfortable blackness beckoned to him, and he gratefully accepted it, falling limply to his side as even more of his vital life energy flowed from his body._

_***_

_Soothing hands ran feather-light caresses across the vicinity of his shoulder.  The oblivion of darkness no longer held appeal, and he struggled to return to the living.  Only a dull throb of pain served to remind him of the events that came to pass.  No longer was there the spasmodic electricity shocking his nerves.  It had all…disappeared._

_          "Awake, I see," a sarcastic voice intoned.  More soft caresses graced his fatigued body._

_A few slow blinks focused his sight and he recognized the girl, Kagome, his challenger and his subjugator.  His mind lethargically registered her presence and the anger burning his brow._

_          "What have you done?" he demanded harshly, sounding rather meek in his weakened state._

_          "I, Sesshoumaru-**sama**…"  There was the sarcastic tone again, and her warm fingers touched material winding round his shoulder, "have healed your wounds.  May nothing ail you more."_

_He was propped up against the trunk of a sturdy oak, the top half of his kimono removed for her purposes.  The offensive arrow lay splintered  on the forest floor, still glowing dimly from its own stored energy.  He frowned at it and turned to the departing girl as she slipped an unsightly yellow bag onto her back.  The figure paused momentarily before swiveling around and dropping the curious pack.  She kneeled next to him, her face betraying nothing of what she thought for the moment._

_          "I've always wanted to do this; see how you reacted, you know.  You seem so moody all the time.  I pity you," she stated sincerely._

_One of her hands was placed on his undamaged shoulder and the other lightly on his injured one.  He watched her warily.  She embraced him warmly, minding the wound, and then placed a chaste and meaningless kiss on his cheek._

_          "Be happy someday, Sesshoumaru.  Gods know you should be."  And with that said, she left him to his thoughts._

~*~*~*~

All alliances were forgotten now.  Ever since that fateful day, the girl had appeared in his thoughts frequently.  If he thought about her any more, she would become more of a nuisance than she already was, and **that** would certainly be unpleasant.  He had enough on his hands without having to think of this human…in a different light.

Sesshoumaru shifted the girl in his arms so he could see her face clearly.  He had to constantly remind himself of his reasons for 'rescuing' her from the hanyou's simple trap.  One: it was an act of defiance against the impudent hanyou, namely, Naraku.  Two: as a strike against his half-brother; _let him rot in misery without his human wench and suffer eternally for the humiliation caused this Sesshoumaru_.  Three: Rin requested her presence (and seeing that Rin never asked anything, this was a feasible request).  And four (the least significant of the reasons): he **needed** to understand why she had been recurring more than once in his thoughts.  **Nothing** could occupy his attention so steadily; he lost interest easily.  Releasing an imperceptible sigh, Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly and pushed ahead.

~*~*~

Kagome felt the scathing wind wash against her face as she came slowly back to consciousness.  Where was she?  Where was the oppressing darkness and writhing miasma?  Where was the sound of choking coughs as her friends stumbled blindly through the noxious gas?  Where the **heck** was Inuyasha's enraged cursing?  _Tetsusaiga…_  The hilt of the sword felt warm in her hands.  A buzzing sensation pricked her neck, sending a wave of lukewarm energy through her body.  _Sesshoumaru…_  Her eyes cracked open cautiously to peer at him.  He gazed blankly ahead.  _C'mon Kagome, get it together.  He wants the sword; get rid of the sword._  She shifted as if still asleep and discreetly moved the Fang over the side of her body and through the air, kicking at the youkai to free herself.

She hadn't actually expected him to drop her.

In the course of her shriek she caught his surprised expression and attempted to latch onto something.  Something dark flashed across her peripheral vision, and she grabbed it desperately.

Sesshoumaru blanched.  His captive was rocketing towards the ground and…  A glance downward confirmed his suspicion.  His golden sash had loosened, appearing haphazard and sloppy; she had grabbed the Toukijin…  He groaned.  There was going to be no end to this hell.

As soon as she touched the ebon leather-bound hilt, she knew she would never let the sword leave her possession.  It was enthralling.  It felt as if liquid fire was spreading from her fingertips to toes.  She shrieked in both pain and pleasure, her body feeling engulfed in white-hot fire.  Forces tugged on her heart, extricating what felt like heavy darkness, hatred, and writhing evil; it enveloped her, embraced her fondly.  Through her deliria, logic told her she was going to die in a plummet to the ground.  The sword—the Toukijin—called out to her.  Seeing no other option, Kagome gripped the hilt securely and allowed its dark power to drown her completely.

He watched helplessly as her descent slowed until she was supported on streams of tainted blood-colored mists.  _Fool._  It was much too late to do anything now.  She had already accepted the sword's power.  Damn her.  Scowling inwardly, the demon lord made his cautious descent to float beside her, not daring to touch her lest he should be repelled by the Toukijin's energy.

Malicious hateful thoughts invaded her pure mind, spiting her spirit.  As she surrendered to the calm pulsating waves of energy, Kagome could feel herself morphing to Toukijin's tastes, becoming a darker, more powerful being.  Her blue-gray eyes clouded, losing sight of the taiyoukai who watched her intently.  Her rigid body relaxed until entirely limp, and then, she fell.  Kagome felt a scream push past her lips, but nothing resonated in her ears.  The air whistled past her arms and legs.  Was the sword going to let her die?

Witnessing her fall with resolute acceptance, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but allow a frown to twist his lips.  What a waste.  The sword was obviously going to devour her pure life force.

But to his surprise, curiosity, and horror, a crackling cloud of mist encased her before she could hit ground, discharging a force so great that he was driven backwards.  _Bloody hell,_ he cursed irritably.

Everything stopped.  The torrents of darkness, the lashing whips of maroon, the electricity stinging her skin; they ceased, making way for silence and stillness.

Then, there was an explosion, crippling in its magnitude.  Even the heavens seemed to ring with the loud blasts.  The sound of water lapping and churning sounded placidly, leaving the light waves of sound to echo through the air.  Sesshoumaru lifted his arms from his eyes, having shielded them from the blinding light that had emanated from the forest floor.  Hesitantly, the demon lord hovered above the explosion site.  He gazed curiously at the girl's body, lying languidly upon a lake's surface.  Her features, he was surprised to say, gave no signs of damage, but glared with a new animosity.  Allowing himself to near her a bit, Sesshoumaru made a closer examination of her changed aspects.

Blood red streaks highlighted her lustrous raven hair.  A similar shade of scarlet lined her lashes, and crescent slashes glittered in ethereal blue from the edges of her eyes; they resembled tears in some form or another.  Encircling her neck were deep rings of maroon, similar to the stripes that graced his face.

As Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed down the length of her body, he found other strange markings of power.  Weavings of black and ruby snaked around her wrists, branching into "V"'s on the back of her hands, which clutched the glowing Toukijin, pulsing in its vigor.  Lying lopsidedly over the water's surface, a furry black tail swished back and forth.

What kind of alien transformation had she undergone?  The Western Lord cautiously backed away as the girl's eyes slid open lazily.  Her rising was a slow one.  Still, as Kagome straightened, the water only rippled when she stepped on its exterior—how, he did not know.  She began to twirl his sword idly, turning to him a thoughtful gaze.

          "You have a beautiful sword, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome commented, running a finger along its edge.  The katana hummed in response.  "It tells me you do not use it well.  Is this true?"  She sent the blade down in a graceful arc, pushing the water in towering waves out towards him.

          He was at a loss.  This was not her speech pattern, much less her overall manner.  What was he to say?  Eyebrows furrowed in a slight scowl.  "What I care to do is no business of yours."

          The girl smiled.  The expression was not of her trademark cheeriness.  It was simply…a smile.  In all actuality, the upturn of her lips seemed more sinister than anything.  It looked dangerous.  She laughed lightly.  "I see new appearances do nothing for your charm."  Her grin widened.  "It was a simple question I asked you though, ne?  It matters not.  You always have been a difficult one."  Kagome allowed Toukijin to rest on her shoulder.  "Hm, have you not noticed my change?  My blood?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air hesitantly.  Indeed, her blood had changed significantly.  No longer was the scent metallic and uninviting—that of a human's—but sweet and spicy, like a demon's.  He looked to her for a sign of reaction.  She smirked at him.

          "Youkai, ne?"  A finger tapped the sword's hilt suggestively.  "I know you love power.  All males seem to," she added as an afterthought.  This time, her smile was sincere.  "Would you care to duel, Sesshoumaru-san?"  Her body shifted to the ready position, sword centered.

He responded only by drawing Tenseiga, which would truly do him no good in battle, but what else had he?  The demon lord frowned.  While still levitating, Sesshoumaru motioned for his opponent to make the first move.

"Gladly," she intoned playfully.

When she did, however, he was taken off guard by its abruptness and was slow to parry.

          "Ne, ne, Sesshoumaru-san," she scolded.  "Don't underestimate your opponent.  Is that not what you were taught?"  Her sword cackled with electricity.

Sesshoumaru did not respond and focused on his fighting.  The girl's technique was nothing special really.  It was a basic form with predictable moves.  Only a few alterations were made here and there to strike desired areas.  The whole time, her eyes were trained on his, the blue-gray depths taunting him silently.  It unnerved him somewhat, but he firmly ignored her.  Their swords clashed once more.

As the metals met, Kagome loosened the tension in her hands considerably, allowing her body to approach the sword.  She whispered his name coaxingly, but he remained unaffected.  It did not bother her.  Kagome swung her sword in a fluid arc, knocking the Tenseiga from his grip.  Toukijin also fell to the 'ground', obediently resting on the water's surface.  In a moment, Kagome's arms were wrapped firmly about her opponent's shoulders.  He stiffened.

          "Do you remember, Sesshoumaru?"  She dropped the honorific.  Her head rested against his.  "I know you think about it often."  As her arms tightened around him Sesshoumaru relaxed, staring blankly ahead.  Her eyes slid shut.  "You puzzle over it when you've nothing else to do.  I am an enigma to you.  Why, you ask yourself.  Why does this girl plague my thoughts?"  With this, his body became rigid again.  What kind of game was she playing?  Her hold loosened when she nuzzled his neck.  "You know not my purpose.  You only remember how my lips," she paused, kissing his cheek, "pressed against your skin."  When she pushed back, five feet from his body, Kagome noted no expressional changes.  "I, on the other hand, have not thought about the event since it transpired.  I assume you have not yet found your happiness.  You still care for nothing."  She smiled.  "As it should be.  Stay strong, Sesshoumaru-san.  I will be seeing you again, soon."

Kagome took possession of both swords: Tenseiga and Toukijin.  Their influences clashed as she took to the air.

          "I only suggest you commission a new sword for now, ne?" she called back.  "I will be borrowing these for an indefinite amount of time."  Another smile was turned upon him, and she disappeared.

The demon lord watched her curiously before her form dissipated to nothing.  What had become of the girl?  Not only had she stolen—or borrowed as she liked to put it—**both** his swords, but she also dared to touch him beyond the points of a standard acquaintance.  The girl had plainly stated his own secret thoughts aloud, interpreting him as she did so.  It was disturbing that he, Sesshoumaru, Lord and Guardian of the Western Lands—notorious for cruelty, impassiveness, and power—had been (correctly) deciphered by a human girl, Kagome Higurashi—a nobody in terms of strength or status.  Aside from her meager priestess abilities, she had nothing.  **He**, whereas, possessed all physical and magical attributes requisite to be appropriately deemed a warrior and master of arts.  Sesshoumaru took on a dour facade as he rose in the air, pausing only briefly to sniff the winds before gliding to the east.  As he streaked to his destination, the taiyoukai could not help but wonder what, exactly, the girl would do from here on out.

`        `        `

His crimson eyes alighted on the buzzing insect before him, inclining his head once in affirmation.  The wasp swept a hovering bow and then left his master to muse in solitude.  Naraku idly fingered the material of his hakama, allowing thoughts to play out in his mind.  One: Kikyo's reincarnation had somehow escaped his bemusing trap.

He abandoned the silk material for a lock of raven hair.  Two: it was the demon lord Sesshoumaru who procured her from said trap.

The strands curled obediently around his finger, shining with a dull luster.  Three: the girl had undergone an astounding transformation.

His fingers released the hair.  Four: she now possessed not one, but both of Sesshoumaru's swords.

Naraku's gaze lifted to the solitary tree, gnarled and twisted, hunching singly in the courtyard's center; it mocked him.  Five: she could be of use to him…

He stood, feet shuffling quietly on the boarded wooden floor.  His lips curved into a smug smirk.  An alliance was in want.

`        `        `

Kagome's eyes glowed with surreal light as she sauntered down the well-trodden path of a village.  Men stood in awe around her, wondering whether it would be wise to run or to simply acknowledge this extraordinary creature walking before them.

After all, the female was unlike any other they had ever seen.  No other youkai, oni, or human could seemingly outplay this being in beauty, grace, or power.  Even as simple humans, they could feel the foreboding aura of cold power pulsing around this woman.  Her actions belied no notion of harm upon them, so for now, they allowed her to pass freely among them.

Kagome turned her head to a specific hut, the path to which was instantly cleared for her.  She nonchalantly entered the small building.

Around her were sorted varieties of cloth and kimono.  Kagome sent an inquisitive gaze to a woman kneeling in the center, whose head tilted once in affirmation.  Kagome proceeded to study the outfits that hung neatly upon the walls.  Her eyes settled on the bright white and red of the miko garb.  She took it and a black sash, leaving quickly, as the woman in the center of the hut dared not ask payment.

~*~*~*~

The water was ice-cold.  Even so, Kagome showed no sign of discomfort as she stood waist-high in the lake.  On the grassy bank, the Toukijin lay pulsing dully, and in her hands, she held firmly the hilt of Tenseiga.  If, she mused, Tetsusaiga held some measure of magical power in controlling Inuyasha's demon blood, then…

Her shoulders tensed and her head hung forward, lowering slowly towards the blade.  Liquid lapped tranquilly against the steel as she dipped it into the lake.  Concentrating on the blade, Kagome willed Tenseiga to warm.  The sword turned a flaming pink and the water sizzled.  Kagome felt the fluid around her gradually heat to a comfortable temperature.  Satisfied, she drew her borrowed weapon from the water and tossed it to the bank beside Toukijin.  Energy hissed between them.  Smiling, the girl dove into the water.

Naraku watched her curiously from the shadows.  Smart, smart girl, he complimented silently.  From what he had witnessed, not even Sesshoumaru had tapped into the full power of the Tenseiga, and yet, here was this girl, who had just barely skimmed the surface of a force definitely to be reckoned with.  She was amazing.  He had believed it before, but now that he had seen it with his own eyes, there was no denying.

Drawing his baboon cloak closer around his lean body, he traced his eyes over the contours of her body.  Indeed, the girl greatly resembled the priestess Kikyo, and he had formerly believed them to be of one mind and spirit, essentially, the same person.  But there was so much now, he saw, that set them apart.  This girl, this Kagome, was more powerful than Kikyo could ever hope to be.  She had transformed herself into something worthy of notice, of respect.  Her miko powers had been extended and polished to perfection, even metamorphosed to their exact opposite: evil.  Purity had been spited at last, and Kagome was now a being of the most sinister power.  Oh yes, an alliance would do him wonders.

He almost laughed.  An alliance.  What garbage.  A smirk curved his lips.  A little bit of his persuasive deception, and she would throw her life at his feet, vowing to remain by his side until the end.  What end, he cared not, as long as she served her purposes.  Naraku pondered on this.  What was her purpose?  He did not know quite yet.  Only sketchy plans deluged his mind, but nothing definite rang.  The girl would probably serve multiple purposes, actually.  In any case, she would give him more than a few benefits; she would be worthwhile.

His crimson eyes focused on her again.  She was still bathing.  Might as well talk now, he laughed.  The hanyou dropped stealthily to the ground, moving forth in imperceptible shuffles, the shadow concealing him until he was ready to be acknowledged.

          "It's rude to stare, you know."  Kagome half-turned in his direction, surprising him.

          Naraku balked, and then smiled.  He liked her.  "You've changed, haven't you, Kagome…"

          She rose from the water, and, having nothing else to do so with, dried herself with her school uniform.  She deftly slid her new outfit on.  "I do not care for those who state the obvious.  Come to the point."  Kagome idly fingered the midnight sash before pulling it round her waist.  Her gaze turned to the obscured hanyou.  "Well?" she prompted.

          Naraku mulled carefully over his words.  "I believe your current goal," he started, "is power.  Am I correct?"  She indicated that he was.  "And I also believe that you would do anything to gain it."  He observed her thoughtfully.

          Kagome was sliding her acquired blades into the black sash; she paused.  "Perhaps," she responded absently, glancing down at her swords.  Her stare bored into him.  "You suggest a…temporary…alliance?"

His head inclined in assent.  The way she had put it—temporary—had set him slightly off.  Her manner was complacent, almost eerily so.  His unease was unnoticeable.  Kagome turned to him expectantly, fully armed and dressed, throwing him a suspicious glance.  She took a step toward him.  "Let me see your face."

Deciding there was nothing wrong with this simple request, the hanyou complied.  "As you wish," he murmured, removing his snowy hood.

Kagome strode closer.  In past encounters, he had come without the disguise several times, but never had she the chance to observe up close what the miscreant truly looked like.  Now that she had tread over the water's rippling surface, she stood not two feet from him.

In all truth, he did not look to be something of sinister power.  Rather, he looked quite defenseless.  He seemed…fragile, like something that would be exhibited in a glass case in a museum.  The thought of Naraku on display was somewhat amusing.  He, in all his glorious fury, standing for the pathetic humans to gawk at.  _Funny, funny._  "Well then," she gestured to him, "lead the way."  The corner of his lips lifted slightly before he turned and disappeared into the umbrage of the forest.

`        `        `

          "Damn!" he cursed, slashing away the murky fog.

Inuyasha leapt impatiently from the clouds of miasma, clinging to his shoulder a coughing Shippo.  Behind him, Miroku also sprung from the gloom with Sango in his arms, breathing laboriously.  The exterminator's mask hung limply from her neck; her skin was pallid and cold to the touch.  Inuyasha spared a quick glance to his companions before swiveling to watch the mists disappear.  The monk also observed the mists, Sango forcing her eyes open to watch as well.  Inuyasha scowled and glared down at his hip.  Kagome was nowhere in sight, and neither was Tetsusaiga.

`        `        `

          "Ah, I wish I had something good to eat.  All this mountain food isn't good for an old man."

Toutousai chewed thoughtfully on the tough meat, continuing to hammer away at the blade of a sword.  Occasionally, mutterings would escape his thin, dry lips, but other than that, no sound echoed through the shallow cave but the clang of metal.  He paused and took a breath, tearing another strip off his meager meal before continuing his work.

          "Toutousai."

Toutousai contemplated the stranger's presence, wondering whether he'd have the time to find a sufficient hiding spot from the inu-youkai.  He shifted uncomfortably, setting another fiery breath onto his sword and nervously ignored his visitor.

          "Do not disregard this Sesshoumaru."

          He released a shaky sigh and stopped, deciding it useless to attempt escape.  "You know very well I can never make a sword stronger than Tetsusaiga.  Use your own sword.  Go away," he commanded boldly.  Ignoring him again, the man continued hammering.

          "I had not intended to commission a sword," the taiyoukai stated bluntly, overlooking the command.  "But I might as well," he added as an afterthought.  "I have come to inquire of the Tenseiga's abilities.  Is it capable of more than healing?"

          Toutousai sat back, placing his hammer on the ground.  Would it do to overcome Sesshoumaru?  A hand lifted to scratch his head as he watched the demon lord.  Probably not.  Better stay on the safe side.  "You haven't figured that out yet?"

          "I am not looking to be insulted, old man."

          "Ah, very well."  His eyes observed Sesshoumaru warily.  "Most of its other power is from magic, I think…but it depends on the skill of the wielder."  He held a hand up dismissively.  "That is all I know."

          "You will create a new sword."

          "Y-You have two already!"

          "Both have been stolen."

          Toutousai looked up with interest.  "Stolen?" he echoed incredulously.

          "Yes, I believe that is what I said," the demon lord returned, striding away.

          "How?"

          "I want a sword, Toutousai."

          "Fine, fine.  A sword you will get!" he surrendered impatiently.  "Now, about your swords being stolen."

          "Borrowed is more the word."

          "Borrowed, then.  Who is the culprit?"

          Sesshoumaru paused.  "The girl who travels with the hanyou."

          At this, Toutousai balked.  "Kagome?" he sputtered.  His expression masked no surprise.  "That girl…how could she manage to take such weapons from **you**?"  He eyed the demon lord suspiciously.  "Or did you **allow** the girl to take them?"

          "She has changed, Toutousai." He replied noncommittally.  Turning once more, he paused, and then tossed a small white object into the craftsman's hands.  "I will know when it's ready."  And he disappeared.

Toutousai cautiously fingered the contours of the sharp canine fang.  It burned his skin.  With his large eyes, he examined it more closely.  The demon lord's fang would make an excellent sword, perhaps even more lethal than Tetsusaiga.  Its blade would be sharper, filled with venom.  Could he trust Sesshoumaru with such a sword?  As long as it didn't cause any injure to **him**, he was fine with it.  He shrugged.

          "Oh well."  He bit off another piece of meat.  "I'll let him decide what to do with it."

`        `        `

As soon as she came within the pulsing blue barrier, Kagome could feel the Toukijin spark to life beside her.  She choked only once before it encased her in a red aura.  Although the atmosphere oppressed her, she felt no pain, no harm.  She spared a glance to the hanyou.  Was it a trap?  Her better instincts told her to turn back, but the newer, more frivolous part of her assured her there was no deception, and, even if there was, she had more than enough strength to ward it off.

          "I believe you will stay here," Naraku intoned, sliding a door open.  He indicated for her to enter.

Kagome stepped in carefully, drinking in her surroundings.  The room was spartan, so much so that it looked something like a dungeon.  The golden wood floor was shadowed in the aura that surrounded the house.  Only a seemingly gray futon, which resided in the center of the room, interrupted the interminable walls of murk.  She could feel the presence of death everywhere; in fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if a skeleton was to be found in the darker corners of the room.  He was turning to leave.

          "What exactly do you need me for, Naraku-san?" she queried.

          "That is for me to know, and for you to find out," he responded.  "If power is what you want," he lifted the near-complete Shikon no Tama to her eyes, "power is what you will get."

          "You're aware that my objectives may change?"

          "Always."  He disappeared into the courtyard.

As soon as the door slid shut, Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her head in her hands.  _Control, I need control…_  She felt half-awake, unaware of the majority of her actions.  What had she agreed to?  An alliance?  _I can't remember…I don't know…_  Her breath came out heavily.  The air around her blackened significantly, shimmering with power.  Her face contorted in concentration.  Then, her aura lightened slightly, and she relaxed.  She had won back a little bit more of herself.  By the day's end, Kagome hoped to have complete control over her body again.

          She laughed bitterly.  "What am I gonna do now?"

`        `        `

All traces of smell had disappeared.  Inuyasha swore someone must have taken the girl; she couldn't have just vanished into thin air.  Besides, there always seemed to be someone after Kagome; he wouldn't have been surprised if Naraku or one of his detachments took her.  The only problem was that he couldn't find out who, exactly, had her.  Not only that but the Tetsusaiga was gone, too.  He huffed.  The only person searching for his sword was Sesshoumaru, but **he** didn't have any use for Kagome.  Then again, Naraku had gone for the Tetsusaiga at one point, too…

His best guess would be Naraku, but he had **no** idea how to find the guy…he seemed to be moving all the time.

          "Inuyasha, have you caught any scents yet?"

          "Yea, Inuyasha, have you found anything?"

The first voice he recognized as the monk's, the second as Shippo's.  Unfortunately, Sango was still basically down and out, the noxious gases having taken their toll on her.  Inuyasha sighed.  The taijiya usually had the smartest solutions…next to Kagome, of course.  Sighing again, he continued crawling on the dirt, pressing his nose close to the ground.  Shippo, wanting to be of some use, assumed a similar groveling position.  He paused at the tree line.

One sniff.

Two sniffs.

          "Inuyasha!  Come smell this!" he called anxiously, hopping on the spot.

          "Oi, Shippo.  What is it?"  A few eager leaps took him to his small friend, crouching low to catch the scent.  Like a shotgun had gone off, Inuyasha sat rigidly, lips curled in a snarl.

          "What is it, Inuyasha?  Who is it?" the fox demanded.

          "Sesshoumaru…why?"  The hanyou followed the trail a little further before stopping.  "It's gone…"  His golden eyes lifted to the dusk sky.  "Damn!"  A strong hand restrained him from leaping into the sky.  Inuyasha turned a glare on Miroku.

          "Wait awhile…we don't know where he's gone," he reasoned.

          "But what about Kagome?" Shippo countered indignantly.

          "Kagome-sama…we will find her eventually, but we cannot rush into things foolishly.  Let's wait for awhile."

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a 'keh' and settled himself into a tree.  Miroku sighed, wandering off to gather firewood, while Shippo kept vigil over Sango.  As the kitsune's gaze lifted to the stars, he silently hoped Kagome was safe.

~*~*~*~

Miroku moved silently, the only sound the gentle clinking of the rings on his staff.  Many of the trees in the area were thick, too thick to cut down with his staff.  He sighed and moved farther into the wood in search of unhealthier trees, hopefully with dry wood that would ignite quickly.

He figured he'd been walking for a while by the time he reached thinning foliage.  Hastily, he picked the nearest tree, rubbed his hands together, and set about hacking away at the trunk with his staff.  While he worked, he said a silent prayer for the tree, thanking it for the resources it provided to him and his friends.

The branches above him rustled eerily as the staff chipped away the wood.  Miroku tossed a suspicious glance to the canopy and went back to work, only to be knocked to the ground.

He scrambled for his staff, simultaneously nursing the bump on his head.  What in the name of Buddha was that?  Quick glares around the clearing alerted him to nothing that would harm him, and his senses picked up nothing extremely wrong in the vicinity.  What in the world had hit him on the head?

He moved toward the tree again, having been knocked away, and tripped.  Miroku irritably cursed his bad luck today and looked to the offensive object, which he expected to be a tree root of some sort, maybe an innocent rock.  His eyes widened as they caught the faint shine of lacquer.

          "Tetsusaiga…"

`        `        `

She nearly tore the blanket apart in her agony.  It was trying to claim her again.  She would **not** let it overcome her.  Since there was nothing else around, Kagome had settled for covering her lap with the blanket from her futon, tugging and gripping at it when she felt the need.  She sat inconspicuously in a corner, reining in a scream and a few curses.  She couldn't believe she had fallen prey to such folly.  Power, prestige, and pleasure…ha!  It offered her so much and she selfishly took it.  Toukijin was damnable.  It was the hellish sword's fault.  But she would conquer it!  And it would submit to her…

She could do this.

Toukijin still hung innocently at her waist.  In terms of physical damage, it had done nothing, but the sword seemed to be tearing her mind up.  The pleasure, the inconceivable feeling she had when she first touched its cool leather-bound hilt, was all but there, and in its place, there was a dull pulsing that made her head throb—something like a migraine.  She barely registered the quick rap at her door.

          "What do you want?" she snapped meekly.

          The door slid open briskly, admitting Naraku into her haven.  "Busy?"  His crimson eyes scanned the room for her, and, upon sensing her labored breathing in an obscured corner, stepped toward her.  "My, my…what have we here?"

          Her fingers unlatched from the rumpled blanket and wrapped around the demonic sword.  "I'm not in a good mood right now, Naraku…come any closer, and I swear…"  Her voice trailed off and her teeth clenched, face twisting in a painful grimace.

          "If I did not know any better," he intoned quietly, kneeling down to her, "I would say you are weak right now."

The glowing red aura around her brightened abruptly, warning him.

          "I see.  And you will still agree to this…alliance, of sorts?"

Kagome didn't answer, focusing on the extermination of Toukijin's presence.  She was close; she could feel it.  The last of the power was ebbing, and then, she would have full control of herself again—by the day's end, as she had promised herself.

          "Leave," she grinded out.

          He inclined his head in a mock-bow.  "As you wish.  I request that you see me later, then."  Quietly, he shuffled out of the room.

          She squeezed her eyes shut.  "OH MY **GOSH**!  GET OUT GET OUT!"  Toukijin found itself embedded in the wooden floor.  Kagome clutched her head again, leaning forward.  A scream pushed past her lips, and then, exhausted, she fainted.

`        `        `

His fingers felt agitated.  Even as they tapped incessantly on the boarded floor, Naraku could not settle the restlessness he felt.  He had heard the agonized scream from her room down the hall but did nothing about it.  Loosely, he raised his hand to his face in contemplation.  Perhaps it would make a nice gift to her.  Smirking, he allowed the writhing spirit to flow from his fingers.

          "You may go," he murmured to it.

`        `        `

          "Ha!" she laughed.  Even through the ragged breathing, Kagome managed to force a chuckle through her lips.  "Take that, crazy sword!"

Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword, withdrawing it from the splintered floor.

Something cold and slimy slithered across her fingers.

Kagome looked down and screamed.

Naraku clearly distinguished the shriek and then the pounding of feet as she neared his room.  The screen doors were thrashed and torn away, revealing a rather frazzled Kagome, tightly gripping the shikigami he had loosed from his fingers.

          "**What **in the world is this?!" she demanded.  "It was trying to kill me!"

          He chuckled.  "Quite the contrary, actually.  It likes you."

          Kagome blanched.  "Likes?" she repeated, "That's disgusting!"

          "Consider it a gift.  A shikigami is quite the weapon."

          She sighed, allowing the creature to drape across her shoulders.  "Very well."  Her eyes alighted on him seriously.  "I believe you want something?"

          He traced her expression with his eyes, as if summing her up.  "You still have ties to Inuyasha?"

          Kagome contemplated this.  Did she?  "Yes, somewhat," she settled on.  "Is there some business with him?"

          He indicated there was.  "I believe you left the last few shards with them.  I need them back."

          "I see…" she murmured.  She studied him.  "Whenever you're ready…"

Naraku turned away, and Kagome took it as her dismissal.  His mind worked slowly; she could read his thoughts…and he could only skim over hers.  This would be something of problem…

          "Kanna."

The spirit stepped forward, her white locks swinging slightly.  She held her mirror to him with small hands and an image of Kagome treading softly down the corridor reflected off its surface.  He watched with interest as she entered her room.

She played with the serpent for a while, commanding it to do various things and seemingly testing its abilities.  Throughout all this her mind played on several topics, none of which were of any interest to him.  She seemed to know when he was watching her; thus, no musings strayed to the idea of escape or deception.

Frowning, he waved Kanna away.  It was useless.

`        `        `

Her eyes cracked open groggily, and she turned her eyes to the door.  He stood there expectantly, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway.  She turned over in her covers.  _Five more minutes…_

          "Get up."

_Or not…_  Muttering grouchily, she rose and rubbed her eyes.  _I guess those are the cons of being a bad guy…getting up early just to spite the heroes._  Her mouth opened in a yawn.  _Did the sun rise yet?_ She wondered idly.  Kagome took a cursory glance around the room.  Of course, it was as shadowy as always.  _Oh, right…_  Naraku spared her a glare, and she was up in a second, following him down the halls.

          "Do as I say, and you'll be fine."

          "Thanks for the advice."

Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned again.  _Might as well get the hang of this…once I go back to school, I'll probably need to get up early to study…and catch up with everyone else…  What about high school?_  She winced.  _Ouch…high school.  I'll never make it into a good high school at this rate…and the math exam!  Double ouch…I don't think Mama ever saw the grade for that…_  She squeaked as the ground disappeared from beneath her feet.  _I hate flying…_

`        `        `

The wind sifted through his moon-white hair.  _Is that…?_  Inuyasha snapped to the north.

          "Naraku…" he growled out.  Then his expression shifted to one of astonishment.  He sniffed the air once…twice.  "Kagome?"

Miroku turned questioning eyes to his friend and then looked up to the sky.  _Kagome-sama?_  He nudged Sango, who immediately searched the horizon for signs of her friend.  The kitsune hopped up to Inuyasha's shoulder, scanning the sky for his lost friend.  Indeed, there was an oncoming cloud, a dark writhing mass of mist, accompanied by Naraku's trademark insects.  He sniffed the air as well, tiny brow furrowing in confusion.

          "Inuyasha…there's something different about Kagome…"

          "I know that already!"

The hanyou's jaw clenched angrily, hand moving to Tetsusaiga's hilt, now that it was back at his side.  He clutched it spasmodically, jerking the sword from its sheath.  _Damn you, Naraku._

          "Be wary, Inuyasha," Miroku admonished, drawing up to his full height.  "It could be a trap."

          He set off at a run, breaking away from the angry shouts of his ragtag group.  "Trap or no trap," he threw over his shoulder, "Kagome is coming **back**!"

Sango turned a quick glance to Miroku, clearly reading the urge to take after his friend written in every line of his body.  She silently cursed her disabled state before calling Kirara to her.  After accepting a little help from the monk, she was safely mounted on the cat and they were streaking after Inuyasha.

`        `        `

He noticed with a  bit of annoyance that his target was moving away from him.  Surely, the old man was not running?  Sesshoumaru was absolutely certain that his new sword was ready.  He had to admit it had taken less time than expected.

His head turned to the west, where Toutousai's energy moved toward, and summoned his youki to curl around him.  Soon a blue sphere had formed and sent him shooting to the craftsman.

`        `        `

Inuyasha halted in the face of the clouds that marked Naraku's presence.  He held the sword threateningly before him, setting a ready glare to the sky.

          "Moo—!"

Blinking, Inuyasha turned a confused and searching glance behind him.  Had he just heard a moo?

Clouds of dirt puffed up from the trail he had blazed and thundered steadily toward him.  He scowled and groaned.  Now, of all times.  That senile old man just **had** to show up.  What in the hell did he want anyway?

There was a rush of wind and then Inuyasha was face-to-face in a pointless staring contests with a three-eyed cow.  The buggy eyes seemed to look through him, so dumb was the creature.  It snorted once and bent to nip the scant blades of grass protruding from the ground.

          "Ah, Inuyasha."

          "Toutousai, what're you doing here?  I'm busy!"  With that, he turned his back on the skinny man and again held his sword at ready.

          "I knew I'd find you at the ominous cloud," Toutousai announced triumphantly.  "But…" he reached back to scratch at the tufts of hair on the back of his hair, "your brother might follow me here."

          The hanyou snapped back, voracious golden eyes demanding.  "What?!" he replaced his sword for the moment, "Sesshoumaru?"

          "My name should be uttered with the highest respect, Inuyasha."

          The grating of metal signaled Inuyasha's withdrawal of Tetsusaiga.  "Alright **you**," he spat the word contemptuously, "where is she?"

          "Point the sword at the one who has her, idiot."

Inuyasha leapt recklessly and caught only air.  He turned circles for a moment, cursing under his breath while locating his half-brother.

          "Yes!  Kill him, Inuyasha!" Toutousai cheered raucously.

          "My sword, old man."  Sesshoumaru had only just appeared at his side, looking down his nose as the man twitched.

          "Ah, Sesshoumaru!" he acted as nothing had happened, as if he was surprised the taiyoukai was by his side.  "Right, your sword!"

Fidgeting nervously, Toutousai drew from behind him a sheathed blade, handing it reluctantly to Sesshoumaru, who took it gracefully and withdrew the blade, examining it.  His eyes swept over it briefly before he slipped it by his side.

          "Y-you…" Inuyasha sputtered, "You made a sword for him?"  His insolent amber eyes widened in exasperation.  "I can't **believe** you!"

          "Yes, well," he coughed.  "I must be going now."  A split second later he was already a speck on the horizon.  Faintly, the air echoed, "I'm sure you can figure the sword out by yourself Sesshoumaru!"

          "Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord turned to his name, narrowing his gaze upon his brother's companions.

          "Sesshoumaru!" the air seemed to call back.

What was with the world today?  Perhaps his hearing had…malfunctioned…  His narrowed gaze widened.  It was…?

          "Inuyasha!" the same voice called.

All eyes in the clearing snapped to the figure tied in the air.  Kagome looked down at them pleadingly, very much different in appearance, but with the same desperate helpless note in her voice.  Inuyasha wondered silently as to why she had called his brother's name before his…  Inside, his blood boiled in jealousy.  Or, perhaps, he had just heard wrong…  Yes, that was it.  He had only heard wrong and in reality, it had been his name called first, called twice.  First his, then Sesshoumaru's, and then his again.  It was the most logical answer.

He looked up in awe.  What happened to his Kagome?  It looked like blood streaked her hair and eyes.  Tears glittered down her cheeks, and her beautiful blue eyes darkened to shadows of what they had once been.

          "I believe I have found your treasure, Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled from her shoulder.

He had appeared there suddenly, arms encircling her waist.  A grin was plastered on his face, silently mocking the onlookers.

Inuyasha growled warningly.  The disgusting bastard was touching Kagome!  As if they were…intimate!  He shot toward them in the air, cursing Naraku for all he was worth.

She dropped from his arms.

His amber eyes turned down in horror.  "Kagome!" he cried in desperation.

Her shrieking could've roused the dead, but it all stopped abruptly when she was caught.  Kagome seemed to be caught by surprise, eyes widening in awe as she gazed into golden eyes.  _Sesshoumaru…_ she thought unconsciously.  He stared down at her blankly…

…and then…

He felt drawn to her, irreversibly and involuntarily.  His mind had gone blank as a clean sheet.  He knew he would later regret the move he was about to make—even if it was not technically his own—but even that thought vanished.  Sesshoumaru felt lost for a few seconds, and then he was aware of nothing more than the lips that were pressed coaxingly against his.

_Follow the plan_, Kagome murmured in her mind repeatedly.  _Follow the plan._  The hands that had been previously bound rose to clasp themselves behind his neck, pulling her up and drawing him down.  Obviously, Sesshoumaru had not steeled himself against Tenseiga's powerful magic quite yet.

Inuyasha watched, thunderstruck.  His mind was numb with shock, absolute shock.

What…?

They…?

Open-ended questions bombarded his overloaded mind, and he shook his head slowly, eyes still locked on the scene below him.

It never occurred to him what, exactly, was holding him up.  He never had the ability to fly, so it was therefore impossible for him to float in the air while watching the unraveling of an affair.  An affair.  Ha.

He felt the choking miasma a little too late and the cold bit of metal across his chest perhaps a little too soon.  Naraku's sword pushed him backwards, and he levitated, briefly glimpsing the sparkle of Kagome's shards before Naraku's pale hand snatched it from his torn haori.

As Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, his eyes couldn't help but focus on Kagome again.  What he had thought was blood were actually dark streaks of color down her hair and across her eyelids.  Tears proved only to be azure stripes.  Her lips parted from his brother's as he fell.  Their eyes opened slowly, as if waking from a surreal dream.  Kagome turned her head awkwardly to Inuyasha, nothing given in her even gaze.  For a second, though, he could've sworn he saw a flash of pity and then a furtively mouthed "I'm sorry."

          "Let's go," Naraku called from above.

She inclined her head fractionally, still in Sesshoumaru's arms.  From her body exploded blinding rays of ruby and obsidian.  For a moment, Inuyasha thought she would transform into a massive dog, like his brother could, but then it disappeared, sucking away all Naraku's dark energy and leaving them—Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo—blinking in confusion.

Sesshoumaru had disappeared with them.

**A/N:                **One of my betas did mention this, it was sorta dumb.  Of course, I'm hoping the sequel will make it better.  Either that, or I'll add another chapter to it.  Toutousai's behavior, as pointed out to me, is a bit odd since he **is** hiding behind Inuyasha in the anime, hoping to be protected.  I hope I've not made it **too** bad.  ^_^  Review, if you would, and tell me your thoughts.  ^_^  Should I leave it as abrupt as it is or should I finish it out?  I'll probably disregard opinions either way (unless they're expressing extreme hatred for this fic, which is completely understandable; it's odd), and do the latter.  But, we'll see.  ^_^

_-Ura Higashi_


End file.
